Patients with localized carcinoma of the bladder will be treated with external beam irridiation followed by an implant of the bladder tumor with iridium-192 following cystotomy and modified pelvic node dissection. Patients will receive cisplatin chemotherapy as a radiation sensitizer concurrent with external beam therapy and, following removal of the implant, will receive chemotherapy consisting of methotrexate, cisplatin, vinblastine (MCV) in an attempt to sterilize any potential residual disease. The feasibility, therapeutic efficacy and toxicity of this treatment approach will be evaluated. This is a pilot study.